


Christo

by wayfaring_fledermaus



Series: Sam and Jess week - 2015 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Insecurity, Panic Attacks, Pre-Series, Stanford Era, Support, mention of Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfaring_fledermaus/pseuds/wayfaring_fledermaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam says something he didn't intend to. No big deal, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christo

Sam felt the fire rise, furnace-bright, beneath his cheeks. He looked away from her, focusing instead on the generic blue cup warped by the pressure of his fingers. A mix barely biting, Dean would say there was too much coke in his jack.

“What did you say?” Funny how, when everyone had to shout and strain to hear through the warbling tremor of the sound system, she managed to snag onto a whisper of a whisper.

That’s fine. No big deal, right?

Then where were his words? Why the speeding of his pulse?

“Sam, are you alright,” she touched his arm, igniting something deeper, and it was so _real_. Looking up, he saw that her hair was frizzy like a fuzzy halo, her concerned smile reflective in her eyes. _Her_ eyes.

“I’m…coffee,” _what!?_ “Um, do you want to go out for some coffee _tomorrow_ or…”

She drew her brows together and pursed her lips, considering or at least appearing to, “Yes, for tomorrow, but will you stay with me now?”

…

It was in a moment of panic, really, that she had said anything at all. Her friend had appeared happy, smiling and socializing with fellow classmates, even tapping a foot and tilting his head back and forth occasionally as the music carried on.

He had sauntered up to her like a shy fox entranced by its own curiosity, and smiled. Jess took a moment to revel in it; one of his momentary full-fledged toothy grins spread across his face before he ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck.

When Sam looked at her with a more subdued form of happiness, Jess found herself musing at the way he always appeared to be at eye level with her, defying his own physical stature. Not that she minded. Sam had a way of making everything seem personal, intimate even.

He licked his lips and opened his mouth with the intent to speak, and ended up only staring as if she were an elusive migratory bird perched on his windowsill. She watched him in return, noting the way his eyes did wondrous things even in the dim lighting. So intent was her focus on him as he focused on her, and so distracted was she by the probably evident blush of her cheeks, that she almost missed the subtle movement of his lips. Lips that slowly lost any trace of mirth, that thinned as they pressed firmly together.

It was his eyes which broke her from her reverie, as they grew to the size of proverbial saucers and exuded an almost palpable panic. The fox had made a mistake, and his feet shifted in understanding as he started to back away. Something in Jess’ core plummeted. She had seen reactions like this before. She spoke, trying to understand, or get him to stop, or breathe, “What did you say?”

It might not have been the best approach, trying to diffuse by focusing on the probable source of his anxiety, but Sam stopped. And, after giving him a moment to find utter fascination with his drink, she asked him if he was okay.

He nodded a bit, and stumbled before making an offer in an attempt to ease the tension, or apologise, or- No, it dawned on her as she watched his brow furrow. Sam was _scared_. But...why?

 _Sam_.

Maybe it was selfish, but, “Yes for tomorrow, will you stay with me _now_?”

His free hand brushed hers, as if to ground himself, and she gave him the time he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Stay"
> 
>  
> 
> Give yourself time, and find someone who is willing to accept that you might need time. Peace out, lovely sunflowers.
> 
>  AN: I have a rather sad headcanon that Sam says "Christo" when things seem too good to be true. Perhaps not this early on, but I hope the story was enjoyable.
> 
> Come visit me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wayfaring-fledermaus


End file.
